


Poorly Drawn Caretakers

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Poorly Drawn Fandoms [3]
Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Humorous Microsoft Paint pictures of moments from The Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica. From submissions to poorlydrawncotig.tumblr.com. Please send any requests to that Tumblr.





	1. Charles arguing with Laura Glue




	2. Cul discouraging Bug/Artus




	3. Young!Samaranth not getting Charles’ pop culture references because Shakespeare doesn’t exist in Atlantis




	4. John doesn’t have the Geographica when visiting the Cartographer… again.




	5. On the way to Oxford




End file.
